With the promotion of wireless technology and the popularity of mobile phones, besides the voice communications, there are more and more messages and emails transmitted wirelessly through the mobile phones. However, because users can only input data through keypad on the mobile phone, mobile phones can only transmit alphabets and characters, but not handwriting scripts. While the keys on the mobile phone are finite, to input data into mobile phone is a quite time-consuming effort and complicated. Furthermore, if too many words are necessary to be inputted, the fingers will feel ache after a long time operation.
To improve above mention deficiency, one prior art is to embed a touch panel into the mobile phone. For example, Nokia 6108 mobile phone, the touch panel is hidden below the keypad of the mobile phone for avoiding errors in typewritten. The keypad is lifted when the user needs to input character. Writing upon the writing section on the touch panel, the handwriting scripts are then recognized by the program in the mobile phone, and transferred to a character representing the script into the short message or email applications. However, the writing section area is limited by the small size of the mobile phone. Thereby, the user's wrist must lifts without any support when writing on the touch panel so that cause the wrist feel ache. Moreover, the writing section is only about 3-centimeter squares so that long words, such as “original”, “external”, etc. cannot be inputted once. Thus, the recognition software program cannot effectively recognize the words. As a result, especially for inputting a long sentence, the input speed is low.
Another example for the prior art to improve the input method is the Motorola 388C mobile phone. This mobile phone is integrated with a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA). A transparent touch panel is overlapped on the display screen of the mobile phone. The touch panel is used to replace the keypad completely for performing the data input. For example, to input the phone number, a numeral keying program is opened for the user to input numerals directly on the screen. When input characters, a character input program is opened for the user to input characters one by one, which are then recognized by character recognition software.
The deficiency of this example is that the size of the mobile phone cannot be smaller, and like the prior example Nokia 6108, the long words still cannot be inputted once. Furthermore, the example operations must install the handwriting recognition program in the operating system of the mobile phone, which will increase the load of the central processing unit, also increase the cost. Moreover, the original scripts cannot be inputted in the handwriting recognition program, the input way cannot be simplified. Again, the scripts and figures cannot be converted according to the height and width of the writing section. As a result, the heights of the input characters and drawings cannot be arranged uniformly. Thereby, from above discussion, it is apparent that the prior arts are not suitable for presenting original scripts on the display screen or transmitting the original scripts out